We Found Love in a Hopeless Place
by youdbegoodinthefield
Summary: This is just a one shot; but with the potential for development into something more, depends on reviews! This is totally AU, set around season 7. Only Arizona did go to Africa, and Cristina and Owen didn't get married. This is totally my crackship fantasy playing out…haha. Anyway, lemme know what you think! Pairing: Cristina Yang/Callie Torres


**_AN: This is totally AU, set around season 7. Only Arizona did go to Africa, and Cristina and Owen didn't get married. This is totally my crackship fantasy playing out…haha. Anyway, lemme know what you think! (: _**

**We Found Love in a Hopeless Place || Callie & Cristina **

It had been months since Arizona left for Africa. Callie remembered it like it was only yesterday. Stood in the middle of the airport screaming at each other_. "No, don't. I don't want you to get on the damn plane. If you're doing this for me Calliope, don't." _Arizona's last words haunted her. Of course she was doing it for her; she loved her. Callie didn't want to leave her job, her friends, her life…but that's what you do for the people you love. You move forward with them. You make changes. You do things you don't want to do to make them happy. Or at least that's what Callie thought…

Callie's thoughts were abruptly interrupted, "Callie, seriously, go shower, do something! I'm sick of you moping around the place, it's been months Torres, deal with it, before you turn into one of those sad lonely cat ladies!" Cristina jibed, she hated seeing Callie so defeated, Arizona had broke her, and it was left to Cristina to pick up the pieces.

"I don't like cats." Callie replied weakly.

"Good, more reason to get the hell up of the sofa and drag your ass into the shower before I strip you and push you in there myself!"

"Okay, fine FINE. I'm getting up, see, wouldn't want you stripping me, you wouldn't know what to do with me, Yang." Callie smirked, getting up from the sofa and making her way to the bathroom.

"Whatever, I'd know what to do. I aced Gross Anatomy. How hard could it be, I have a vagina, I know how they work." Yang said laughing.

"You couldn't handle me Cristina! I'd blow your mind" Callie shouted before closing the bathroom door behind her.

_I totally could. _Cristina thought to herself as her roommate showered. Cristina's mind started to wander, thinking about the gorgeous Latina naked a few feet away, she thought about the water cascading over her tanned skin, Callie's hands running all over her own body, soaping herself up, her fingers brushing across her nipples, over her stomach, between her thighs…Cristina shook herself. She couldn't think about Callie like that. She was her roommate, her best friend. And besides Cristina was straight, she was very straight. Cristina liked men… men like Colin Marlow, Preston Burke, Owen Hunt. Yet, she couldn't shake the image of Callie naked and wet in the shower.

Callie stepped in the shower, the hot water burned her skin a little, but it felt good. She threw her head back and ran her hands thought her long dark locks; the water cascaded over her, bouncing off her pert breasts. She grabbed the shower gel and squeezed some into her hands, the cool of the soap against her warm skin made her gasp. She began soaping herself up, her hands running all over her perfect figure.

Callie's thoughts began to wander. Callie imagined it was another's hands running all over her body, she pictured the woman, small in stature, small perky breasts, pale skin, dark luscious curls, deep brown eyes…Callie opened her eyes at her realisation. She was fantasising about Cristina Yang. Her roommate; Her best friend, aside from Mark Sloan, of course. Callie's eyes widened, _where the hell had this come from? She hadn't thought about Cristina like this before...why now?_

Callie opened the bathroom door, dawning nothing but a towel. Cristina was on the sofa, engrossed in what looked like the new edition of the New England Journal of Medicine, Callie paused for a moment watching her roommate, she looked hot when she was concentrating. Cristina looked up, and Callie redirected her focus quickly, she couldn't look Cristina in the eyes right now, not after what she had just done in the shower thinking about her.

"Oh, you're done. Finally, what were you doing in there? I need to pee so freaking bad!" Cristina said getting up and making her way over to the bathroom. Cristina's eyes trailed down the Latina's body briefly before she entered the bathroom.

"Uh…showering. Duh."

_Wouldn't you like to know. _Callie though to herself. _Wouldn't you like to know…_

By the time Cristina emerged from the bathroom Callie had disappeared into her room. Cristina's thoughts were still plagued by Callie in a state of undress.

"See. Showered, dressed, all clean. Happy now?"

Callie said, stood in front of Yang, wearing a low cut black top and some jeans. The cut of the top showed off the Latina's cleavage.

"You look hot, Torres. I mean not as hot as me, but hot." She smirked.

"You're all dressed up now, how about we hit Joe's I'm on the late tomorrow, I see some tequila slammers with our names on them. Beats sitting around here, what do you say?"

"Yeah, why not. Tequila sounds good. Hey maybe Hunt will be there.." Callie teased, secretly disappointed that at the end of the night Cristina would probably be going home with Hunt, while Callie would be going home alone, again. Not even Mark was putting out, he was too pre-occupied with Lexie Grey.

Cristina screwed up her face, "Hunt and I…I don't even know what's going on there. But yeah, whatever…" she said shrugging her shoulders.

The two got ready and headed out to Joe's. Both woman still couldn't shake the thoughts from earlier from their minds. This was going to be an interesting night…

Between the two of them they had damn near polished off a bottle of tequila,

"Seriously, how the hell do you and Mer drink this stuff?" Callie said screwing up her face after her fifth tequila slammer. "It tastes like crap!" she said laughing, taking a gulp of her Long Island Ice tea, "now this, this is a drink I can get use too. Not that tequila crap."

"It might taste like crap, but it gets you wasted, and that's what we're doing tonight, right? Cheering you the hell up."

Callie screwed up her face again, "Hey! I'm cheerful!"

Cristina laughed, "Yeah, sure you are. It's like living with Mary freaking Poppins…you're so full of sunshine and rainbows."

"shuuuut up! You're hardly miss freaking sunshine yourself, Yang." She smirked, brushing her hand down Cristina's arm.

Cristina felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her at the Latina's accidental touch. "Hey! I love this song! Lets dance!" Before Callie could answer Cristina was pulling her by the hand up onto the dance floor.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

Cristina danced with Callie, snaking her hips to the music, getting closer and closer to the Latina, til their bodies were touching, Callie's hands found Cristina's hips and they danced together, grinding their hips in time to the music.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Their eyes met at the chorus of the song, Cristina bit down on her bottom lip as she looked into Callie eyes, they were laced with raw passion; need; want. Callie's heart was racing as she looked at Cristina, she wasn't sure if it was just the tequila, but she was pretty sure Cristina wanted her as much as she wanted Cristina right in that moment. Before Cristina had time to think about what was going on the Latina's soft full lips met hers, much to Callie surprise she didn't pull away. Cristina kissed her back, her tongue exploring Callie's inviting mouth. Cristina could barely believe what was happening. But it felt good. Damn good.

Cristina pulled back from their kiss, "That was..I told you I could handle you…" she smirked.

"Oh really…how about we test that, back home..." Callie wasn't sure this was a good idea, but how could something that felt so good be so bad, right?

"Sure…" Cristina replied, grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her off the dance floor, she downed the remained of her drink and grabbed her coat. "You ready?" She asked Torres, biting her lip at the thought of what the two of them were about to do.

"Oh I'm ready, the question is are you?" Callie smirked following Cristina out of the bar, they couldn't get home quick enough, thankfully they only lived across the street from Joes.

Once they got inside Cristina pushed the door shut and leant against it, inviting Callie back to her lips. Callie took no time, and no sooner than the door was closed the Latina's lips were pressed against Cristina's. Callie's hands began wandering all over Yang's small frame, they found the seam of her shirt and Callie slipped her hands inside, brushing her fingers against the lace of Cristina's bra. "I've been thinking about this all day" she whispered, as she kissed down her neck. "me too" Cristina replied, before letting a small moan escape her lips at the magic Callie was working under her shirt.

Hearing Cristina moan pushed Callie over the edge and she quickly removed her shirt and bra, revealing Cristina's bare breasts, Callie gasped and bit her lip, admiring her gorgeous roommates state of undress. Her lips quickly found Cristina's again, before making her way down her neck, leaving small bruises in her wake, she kissed down her chest, towards her perfect pink nipples, Callie let her tongue swirl over one, sucking on it gently, she was enjoying the reaction it was getting, as Cristina reached down and grabbed a handful of Callie's hair while moaning out in pleasure.

"You think that's good, I've not even gotten started yet…" Callie moaned huskily. Callie kissed and bit her way back up to Cristina's lips. Their kiss broke and Callie pulled Yang by the hand through to her bedroom.

"You're gonna need to lie down for this.." Callie giggled, pushing Cristina back on to the bed

Cristina's eyes were fixed on Callie as she slid off her shirt and let it drop to the floor, before unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, _damn she looks good naked, _Cristina though to herself, seeing Callie stood half naked before her was turning her on, Cristina squeezed her legs together feeling the moisture from her arousal gathering in her panties.

Callie unzipped her jeans and slid them down till they hit the floor, she stepped out of them, and crawled on top of Cristina, she unzipped Cristina's jeans and slipped them off smoothly, throwing them on the floor beside her own, Cristina was enjoying the view of a naked Callie Torres on top of her. "these are coming off too" Callie said, hooking her thumbs under the waist band of Yang's panties, almost tearing them off to expose Cristina's perfectly shaven cunt, Callie hand slipped down Cristina's slender body , until it was inches away from her hot centre, Cristina's breath hitched and she let out a gentle moan, "tease…" Cristina muttered, "Oh I'll show you tease…" Callie replied, brushing her fingers over Cristina's swollen clit, down to her centre, Callie moaned at how wet she was for her; there was nothing sexier than knowing how much you were turning someone on as far as Callie was concerned. But Callie didn't stop she traced her fingers down Yang's inner thigh, digging her nails in slightly, before inching her fingers back up. She stopped, hovering over Cristina's swollen clit before applying a little pressure, gently rubbing her clit, Callie's fingers became slick with Cristina arousal, Cristina's moans were growing louder as Callie worked her magic. "hmm, fuck…." She moaned, thrusting her hips.

Callie wanted so badly to taste her, she kissed her deeply, leaving her lips, kissing down her neck, and over her breasts; this time she had no time to stop, she had an urgency to be between Cristina's legs. Callie traced her tongue over Cristina's naval, going further until she reached her clit, her tongue flicked over it a few times, teasing her, "stop fucking teasing me…" Cristina moaned, that was all the encouragement Callie needed, and she buried her face between Cristina's legs, licking and sucking on her clit gently, Cristina thrust her hips getting closer and closer to climax.

Callie was determined to push her over the edge, so she snaked her hand down Cristina's thigh til she reached her centre, she slipped a finger inside her warm centre curling it upwards until she hit her g-spot, the thrust another finger inside her, applying just the right amount of pressure to her g-spot while, working on her clit with her tongue; Cristina was putty in her hands, and it only took a matter of minutes until the first

**_AN: This is totally AU, set around season 7. Only Arizona did go to Africa, and Cristina and Owen didn't get married. This is totally my crackship fantasy playing out…haha. Anyway, lemme know what you think! (: _**

**We Found Love in a Hopeless Place || Callie & Cristina **

It had been months since Arizona left for Africa. Callie remembered it like it was only yesterday. Stood in the middle of the airport screaming at each other_. "No, don't. I don't want you to get on the damn plane. If you're doing this for me Calliope, don't." _Arizona's last words haunted her. Of course she was doing it for her; she loved her. Callie didn't want to leave her job, her friends, her life…but that's what you do for the people you love. You move forward with them. You make changes. You do things you don't want to do to make them happy. Or at least that's what Callie thought…

Callie's thoughts were abruptly interrupted, "Callie, seriously, go shower, do something! I'm sick of you moping around the place, it's been months Torres, deal with it, before you turn into one of those sad lonely cat ladies!" Cristina jibed, she hated seeing Callie so defeated, Arizona had broke her, and it was left to Cristina to pick up the pieces.

"I don't like cats." Callie replied weakly.

"Good, more reason to get the hell up of the sofa and drag your ass into the shower before I strip you and push you in there myself!"

"Okay, fine FINE. I'm getting up, see, wouldn't want you stripping me, you wouldn't know what to do with me, Yang." Callie smirked, getting up from the sofa and making her way to the bathroom.

"Whatever, I'd know what to do. I aced Gross Anatomy. How hard could it be, I have a vagina, I know how they work." Yang said laughing.

"You couldn't handle me Cristina! I'd blow your mind" Callie shouted before closing the bathroom door behind her.

_I totally could. _Cristina thought to herself as her roommate showered. Cristina's mind started to wander, thinking about the gorgeous Latina naked a few feet away, she thought about the water cascading over her tanned skin, Callie's hands running all over her own body, soaping herself up, her fingers brushing across her nipples, over her stomach, between her thighs…Cristina shook herself. She couldn't think about Callie like that. She was her roommate, her best friend. And besides Cristina was straight, she was very straight. Cristina liked men… men like Colin Marlow, Preston Burke, Owen Hunt. Yet, she couldn't shake the image of Callie naked and wet in the shower.

Callie stepped in the shower, the hot water burned her skin a little, but it felt good. She threw her head back and ran her hands thought her long dark locks; the water cascaded over her, bouncing off her pert breasts. She grabbed the shower gel and squeezed some into her hands, the cool of the soap against her warm skin made her gasp. She began soaping herself up, her hands running all over her perfect figure.

Callie's thoughts began to wander. Callie imagined it was another's hands running all over her body, she pictured the woman, small in stature, small perky breasts, pale skin, dark luscious curls, deep brown eyes…Callie opened her eyes at her realisation. She was fantasising about Cristina Yang. Her roommate; Her best friend, aside from Mark Sloan, of course. Callie's eyes widened, _where the hell had this come from? She hadn't thought about Cristina like this before...why now?_

Callie opened the bathroom door, dawning nothing but a towel. Cristina was on the sofa, engrossed in what looked like the new edition of the New England Journal of Medicine, Callie paused for a moment watching her roommate, she looked hot when she was concentrating. Cristina looked up, and Callie redirected her focus quickly, she couldn't look Cristina in the eyes right now, not after what she had just done in the shower thinking about her.

"Oh, you're done. Finally, what were you doing in there? I need to pee so freaking bad!" Cristina said getting up and making her way over to the bathroom. Cristina's eyes trailed down the Latina's body briefly before she entered the bathroom.

"Uh…showering. Duh."

_Wouldn't you like to know. _Callie though to herself. _Wouldn't you like to know…_

By the time Cristina emerged from the bathroom Callie had disappeared into her room. Cristina's thoughts were still plagued by Callie in a state of undress.

"See. Showered, dressed, all clean. Happy now?"

Callie said, stood in front of Yang, wearing a low cut black top and some jeans. The cut of the top showed off the Latina's cleavage.

"You look hot, Torres. I mean not as hot as me, but hot." She smirked.

"You're all dressed up now, how about we hit Joe's I'm on the late tomorrow, I see some tequila slammers with our names on them. Beats sitting around here, what do you say?"

"Yeah, why not. Tequila sounds good. Hey maybe Hunt will be there.." Callie teased, secretly disappointed that at the end of the night Cristina would probably be going home with Hunt, while Callie would be going home alone, again. Not even Mark was putting out, he was too pre-occupied with Lexie Grey.

Cristina screwed up her face, "Hunt and I…I don't even know what's going on there. But yeah, whatever…" she said shrugging her shoulders.

The two got ready and headed out to Joe's. Both woman still couldn't shake the thoughts from earlier from their minds. This was going to be an interesting night…

Between the two of them they had damn near polished off a bottle of tequila,

"Seriously, how the hell do you and Mer drink this stuff?" Callie said screwing up her face after her fifth tequila slammer. "It tastes like crap!" she said laughing, taking a gulp of her Long Island Ice tea, "now this, this is a drink I can get use too. Not that tequila crap."

"It might taste like crap, but it gets you wasted, and that's what we're doing tonight, right? Cheering you the hell up."

Callie screwed up her face again, "Hey! I'm cheerful!"

Cristina laughed, "Yeah, sure you are. It's like living with Mary freaking Poppins…you're so full of sunshine and rainbows."

"shuuuut up! You're hardly miss freaking sunshine yourself, Yang." She smirked, brushing her hand down Cristina's arm.

Cristina felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her at the Latina's accidental touch. "Hey! I love this song! Lets dance!" Before Callie could answer Cristina was pulling her by the hand up onto the dance floor.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

Cristina danced with Callie, snaking her hips to the music, getting closer and closer to the Latina, til their bodies were touching, Callie's hands found Cristina's hips and they danced together, grinding their hips in time to the music.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

Their eyes met at the chorus of the song, Cristina bit down on her bottom lip as she looked into Callie eyes, they were laced with raw passion; need; want. Callie's heart was racing as she looked at Cristina, she wasn't sure if it was just the tequila, but she was pretty sure Cristina wanted her as much as she wanted Cristina right in that moment. Before Cristina had time to think about what was going on the Latina's soft full lips met hers, much to Callie surprise she didn't pull away. Cristina kissed her back, her tongue exploring Callie's inviting mouth. Cristina could barely believe what was happening. But it felt good. Damn good.

Cristina pulled back from their kiss, "That was..I told you I could handle you…" she smirked.

"Oh really…how about we test that, back home..." Callie wasn't sure this was a good idea, but how could something that felt so good be so bad, right?

"Sure…" Cristina replied, grabbing Callie's hand and pulling her off the dance floor, she downed the remained of her drink and grabbed her coat. "You ready?" She asked Torres, biting her lip at the thought of what the two of them were about to do.

"Oh I'm ready, the question is are you?" Callie smirked following Cristina out of the bar, they couldn't get home quick enough, thankfully they only lived across the street from Joes.

Once they got inside Cristina pushed the door shut and leant against it, inviting Callie back to her lips. Callie took no time, and no sooner than the door was closed the Latina's lips were pressed against Cristina's. Callie's hands began wandering all over Yang's small frame, they found the seam of her shirt and Callie slipped her hands inside, brushing her fingers against the lace of Cristina's bra. "I've been thinking about this all day" she whispered, as she kissed down her neck. "me too" Cristina replied, before letting a small moan escape her lips at the magic Callie was working under her shirt.

Hearing Cristina moan pushed Callie over the edge and she quickly removed her shirt and bra, revealing Cristina's bare breasts, Callie gasped and bit her lip, admiring her gorgeous roommates state of undress. Her lips quickly found Cristina's again, before making her way down her neck, leaving small bruises in her wake, she kissed down her chest, towards her perfect pink nipples, Callie let her tongue swirl over one, sucking on it gently, she was enjoying the reaction it was getting, as Cristina reached down and grabbed a handful of Callie's hair while moaning out in pleasure.

"You think that's good, I've not even gotten started yet…" Callie moaned huskily. Callie kissed and bit her way back up to Cristina's lips. Their kiss broke and Callie pulled Yang by the hand through to her bedroom.

"You're gonna need to lie down for this.." Callie giggled, pushing Cristina back on to the bed

Cristina's eyes were fixed on Callie as she slid off her shirt and let it drop to the floor, before unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, _damn she looks good naked, _Cristina though to herself, seeing Callie stood half naked before her was turning her on, Cristina squeezed her legs together feeling the moisture from her arousal gathering in her panties.

Callie unzipped her jeans and slid them down till they hit the floor, she stepped out of them, and crawled on top of Cristina, she unzipped Cristina's jeans and slipped them off smoothly, throwing them on the floor beside her own, Cristina was enjoying the view of a naked Callie Torres on top of her. "these are coming off too" Callie said, hooking her thumbs under the waist band of Yang's panties, almost tearing them off to expose Cristina's perfectly shaven cunt, Callie hand slipped down Cristina's slender body , until it was inches away from her hot centre, Cristina's breath hitched and she let out a gentle moan, "tease…" Cristina muttered, "Oh I'll show you tease…" Callie replied, brushing her fingers over Cristina's swollen clit, down to her centre, Callie moaned at how wet she was for her; there was nothing sexier than knowing how much you were turning someone on as far as Callie was concerned. But Callie didn't stop she traced her fingers down Yang's inner thigh, digging her nails in slightly, before inching her fingers back up. She stopped, hovering over Cristina's swollen clit before applying a little pressure, gently rubbing her clit, Callie's fingers became slick with Cristina arousal, Cristina's moans were growing louder as Callie worked her magic. "hmm, fuck…." She moaned, thrusting her hips.

Callie wanted so badly to taste her, she kissed her deeply, leaving her lips, kissing down her neck, and over her breasts; this time she had no time to stop, she had an urgency to be between Cristina's legs. Callie traced her tongue over Cristina's naval, going further until she reached her clit, her tongue flicked over it a few times, teasing her, "stop fucking teasing me…" Cristina moaned, that was all the encouragement Callie needed, and she buried her face between Cristina's legs, licking and sucking on her clit gently, Cristina thrust her hips getting closer and closer to climax.

Callie was determined to push her over the edge, so she snaked her hand down Cristina's thigh til she reached her centre, she slipped a finger inside her warm centre curling it upwards until she hit her g-spot, the thrust another finger inside her, applying just the right amount of pressure to her g-spot while, working on her clit with her tongue; Cristina was putty in her hands, and it only took a matter of minutes until the first waves of Cristina's orgasm rippled through her entire body.

Cristina reached down, grabbing fist full's of Callie's hair between her fingers, moaning loudly as the Latina's fingers hit against her sweet spot, Cristina was in ecstasy , no man or woman had ever been so in tune to her body like this before. "ohh god Callie…don't…stoooop." She moaned, her breath hitched as she thrust her hips allowing Callie's fingers to go even deeper, Cristina cried out as the first wave hit her, her whole body was on fire, she could feel the adrenaline rush though her every vain, every muscle in her body tightened then relaxed. She could feel her cunt contract around Callie's fingers, just as she started to relax a second climax hit her, ever more intense than the first. Cristina struggled to catch her breath, as Callie made her way back up to her lips, kissing her gently, Cristina could taste herself on her lips which sent little tingles all over her body.

Callie smirked to herself as she watched Yang try to catch her breath, "told you, you wouldn't be able to handle me" she teased

"Oh, I handled you just fine, now let's see if you can handle me, Torres…"

THE ENDDD!

waves of Cristina's orgasm rippled through her entire body.

Cristina reached down, grabbing fist full's of Callie's hair between her fingers, moaning loudly as the Latina's fingers hit against her sweet spot, Cristina was in ecstasy , no man or woman had ever been so in tune to her body like this before. "ohh god Callie…don't…stoooop." She moaned, her breath hitched as she thrust her hips allowing Callie's fingers to go even deeper, Cristina cried out as the first wave hit her, her whole body was on fire, she could feel the adrenaline rush though her every vain, every muscle in her body tightened then relaxed. She could feel her cunt contract around Callie's fingers, just as she started to relax a second climax hit her, ever more intense than the first. Cristina struggled to catch her breath, as Callie made her way back up to her lips, kissing her gently, Cristina could taste herself on her lips which sent little tingles all over her body.

Callie smirked to herself as she watched Yang try to catch her breath, "told you, you wouldn't be able to handle me" she teased

"Oh, I handled you just fine, now let's see if you can handle me, Torres…"

THE ENDDD!


End file.
